The conventional tracks used in many off-road vehicles are commonly known as soft tracks. They differ from the steel tracks used on bulldozers and the like in utilizing two laterally spaced loops of rubber and fabric belting connecting and being connected by steel grouser bars, to form a continuous track. This construction leaves a clear span, commonly a drop center or D-dent configuration, that forms a path for guidance of the vehicle load carrying bogie wheels. Other forms of track known as flat or tundra tracks are similarly constructed, differing only in the provision of an "inside" bridging bar to provide a guiding path for the vehicle load carrying wheels. The center span of the grouser bars or bridging bars also serves to engage and be engaged by a drive sprocket. To this end, they are spaced a substantial distance apart, on the order of three to four inches. This has been standard construction for at least 25 years. It leaves the belt surface between the grouser bars unprotected from damage from sharp edged rocks and slash timber and tree stumps or the like. When such damage occurs, commonly the damaged part is cut out and a new section spliced into the belt, or else the entire belt is replaced. Repairing or replacing the belt is expensive not only in parts and labor, but in the down time of the machine.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a soft track construction in which the belting is protected from damage.
Another object is to provide such a soft track at a cost that is more than justified by the reduction in maintenance required.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.